


Noodle Cups

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Instant Noodles, M/M, That is literally the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi wants to introduce Togami to the phenomena that the common people call 'instant noodles'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noodle Cups

**Author's Note:**

> o(´∀｀*) ...I can't believe I wrote a whole fic about instant noodles and passed up a kirigiri noodle-hat joke. I am sorely disappointed in myself.  
> Anyway, here's some pointless (and plotless) naegami stuff. Enjoy, maybe?

“Is that a _paper_ bowl?”

Naegi looks up from his place at the kitchen counter, hand poised over the top of the instant noodle cup, and only just refrains from laughing at the insulted look on his boyfriend’s face. Togami looks personally affronted by the presence of the instant noodles, and regards it with a wariness usually reserved for when people mishandle money, or when he spots litter on the streets. His confusion is kinda cute, the brunet thinks, but keeps such words to himself.

He’s given himself a mission, and that is to introduce his _schatz_ to the joy of instant noodles.

(It almost makes up for the fact that he’s forgotten all the German that Togami tried to teach him, and only remembers pet names like _sweetheart_ and _love._ )  

His eyes flick back over to the paper bowl in question. He tears open the lid, before peering inside. It’s not like he doesn’t know what it’s made of already, but prolonging his answer always seems to make everything seem a whole lot more dramatic.  

 “Yes! Yes it is.” He informs the blond cheerfully, after unnecessarily examining the entire cup, and Togami’s left eye twitches.

“Why are you eating from a paper bowl? That’s disgusting.”

Naegi shrugs good-naturedly. His fingers curl around the sides of the bowl, as he explains, “It’s how cup noodles are eaten. They’re meant to be cooked in the thing they come in… and I don’t know anyone who takes the noodles out to cook them separately – well, I mean, why bother?”

“Etiquette, perhaps? Not to look like an utter slob?”

He grins a little at that, an amused chuckle escaping his lips – especially at the sheer indignation in Togami’s expression at the very notion of food ‘cooking in the thing they come in’ – but doesn’t bother to give an adequate reply. Instead, he moves to the right to inspect the progress of his kettle, which seems to temporarily have given up on him. His slippers squeak a little on the tile floor.

“Are you laughing at me, Naegi?” the blond mutters, narrowing his eyes and pushing up his glasses with a soft clink. Even without looking, Naegi can feel the heir’s gaze boring into the back of his head, so he wisely chooses not to turn around.

“Of course not,” He replies breezily. “I would never.”

As if on cue, the kettle springs to life with a wheeze, and Naegi jumps backwards in surprise. It’s such a quick action that he loses one of his shoes in the process, but he’s really not troubled enough to go and retrieve it. Attention back on the kettle, he takes caution when he lifts it from its stand, but a jet of steam billows out in white clouds anyway, and he reminds himself that he really needs to get a new one. It’s hot.

He hums a little as he tests the safety of the appliance, tipping a little of the boiling water into the sink, from its rickety metal vessel.

“… are you sure that’s in usable condition?” his companion voices from behind him, and if there’s any concern in his tone, Naegi knows better than to point it out.

It takes the brunet a moment to realize Togami’s talking about the kettle, but he then nods quickly in response, shaking the disobedient thing up and down. Nothing breaks, thankfully, so he says, “Yeah! It still seems to be working!”

However that doesn’t seem to be good enough for the blond, as Togami rounds the counter and snatches the kettle from his hands, holding it well out of his reach.

It’s not the first time that Naegi wishes he was taller.

He stretches his arms up in a poor attempt to reach it, but the heir will have none of that, and steps around the brunet, closer to the counter and to that atrocious paper bowl that sat atop it. One glance at it already has him clicking his tongue in distaste, but it’s Naegi’s house, so he at least has the courtesy to not sabotage that terrible excuse for a meal.

Naegi frowns, knowing that he won’t get his kettle back without some higher skills of negotiation. “Togami, I need that.” He says sternly. He’s not intimidating in the slightest.  

The blond assesses him for a moment anyway, blue eyes static as he reads Naegi’s expression, and eventually gives in with a sigh. “Fine.”

However, when Naegi puts out his hands to take it, Togami grumbles something and pulls it away from him again – the slightest glow of red upon his otherwise clear skin. The brunet resists the urge to just forget about it all and kiss him silly. Togami would definitely not approve of that.

“Can I have the kettle back now?” The brunet asks, “It’ll lose a lot of heat if you hold it so high up.”

“I’ll do it.” He says reluctantly, and Naegi just stares.

“You’ll do what?”

The blond looks at him as if he’s an idiot, and it would almost be threatening if the pink in his face wasn’t all the more obvious now. He clenches his teeth, and jerks his head ever so subtly towards the noodle cup. “Shut up, and tell me how it works.”

Surging forward, the brunet places his hands on the counter, and looks earnestly up at his boyfriend’s face. “Are you sure?”

“Stop wasting my time, Naegi.”

“Uh, ah, okay,” Naegi flutters for a moment, unsure of what to do under the blond’s scrutiny. He settles for pulling the noodle cup towards them both, and gesturing to the faint line on the inside of the container. “So you just have to fill the water up to this line…”

“What? That miserable excuse of a mark? Even a toddler could do better than that.”

“… Yes. Yeah.” He is amazed at the fact that Togami really can make a complaint about anything. Regardless, Naegi feels his own face flush a little, when he watches the heir follow his instructions with perfect precision, biting his lip in concentration. Geez, and people called _him_ the cute one in their relationship.  

Togami leans back once he’s done, looking a little too smug for someone who’s literally only just filled a noodle cup with hot water. He quickly rearranges his expression, however, when he notices with some delay that Naegi is still staring at him. “… now, what?”

“Now, we wait.”

There’s a short beat of silence, while they both direct their gazes towards the cup. Naegi places a plate on top of it, as a temporary lid.

Almost as if he’s second-guessing himself, Togami asks, “… doesn’t instant mean the effect is immediate?”

Naegi laughs at that, a seemingly unexpected but rather valid question, and scratches his cheek. “You would think so, but even instant noodles aren’t _that_ impressive.”

“That’s false advertising, then.”

“Maybe.”

He figures that maybe he’s finally piqued Togami’s curiosity with his ‘commoner food’, when nothing else passes between them for the following 2-3 minutes – wherein they both stand side-by-side at the counter watching the cup noodles doing absolutely nothing.

Naegi lifts the plate right on the 3 minute mark, and fetches chopsticks with practiced skill; prepared with all he needs in a matter of seconds. He’s still bending down near the cutlery drawer when the thought occurs to him to at least _ask_ Togami if he wants any; despite already knowing the answer.

“Do you want to try some?” He offers, and Togami immediately retracts.

“Certainly not.”

Naegi pulls up two stools, and lets the other sit down before he does, clapping his hands together quickly, and saying, ‘thanks for the meal’. He’s only just finished mixing the powder in when Togami leans over to look, his glasses fogging up with the steam.

“It looks revolting.” He decides, and Naegi playfully pushes him out of the way.

“It’s not that bad! You haven’t even tried any.”

“I’m not particularly enthused about your… peasant delicacies, after all.”

Seizing some of the noodles with his chopsticks, Naegi opts to ignore his boyfriend in favor of blowing on his food. The scent invades his nose the closer he gets to it, and with a long breath, he pushes a tiny green onion to the edge of the cup.

His gaze flicks up to the blond, almost as an afterthought. “You sure you don’t want some?”

Togami actually hesitates this time, and Naegi wonders if it is simply because he is nagging or if the blond is genuinely considering the offer.

Whatever it is, he thinks that the heir will probably speak up when he needs to, so Naegi brings the noodles to his mouth, and is shocked by the other swooping in to do the same; a rich strand being the only barrier between their lips. Naegi flushes terribly, turning the most impossible shade of red, and Togami pulls away completely nonchalant, touching his fingers to his mouth and shaking his head.

“Just as I thought. Never again.” He says coolly, eyebrows furrowing. Then, he tips his head to the side when Naegi doesn’t respond. “… are you awake? You don’t sleep with your eyes open, do you?”

“A … a little warning would’ve been nice.” Naegi stammers, cursing the fact that he was still so overwhelmed by every single contact with the other, whilst Togami seemed completely at ease.

“ _Meine Liebe,_ you cannot be helped. I knew from the moment you pulled that atrocity out of the cupboard, you were going to find a way to make me try it. I just saved you the effort.”

Well, he’s not wrong.

“… Togami, you’re a tease.” The brunet mumbles, balancing the chopsticks on top of the noodle cup, now officially uninterested in continuing his meal.

But it _does_ bring him a certain satisfaction when he meets the blond in a chaste kiss - the taste of cheap noodles is all he can think of - because it tells him that he’s achieved what he had set out to do. This is just an added bonus, he thinks giddily.

Mission complete.

**Author's Note:**

> schatz - sweetheart  
> meine liebe - my love
> 
> //sweats// what do you mean this is an excuse to make the boyfriends speak German, what are you talking about


End file.
